


Not to think

by millenniumfalcon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rackham/Silver, Teasing, What's new, rackham is drunk and silver is desperate, these pirates are so very gay, this makes no sense I apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumfalcon/pseuds/millenniumfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silver feels himself shiver as his body reacts way faster than his mind ever could.<br/>The next thing he knows, their mouths are crashing together with the force of a gigantic storm. It is nothing short of violence: tongues and teeth, biting, sucking, aggressively claiming, battling, pushing."</p>
<p>Set during the night before battle in episode 3x10, after Silver and Flint have /the/ talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to think

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> Written in response to this prompt by Anonymous.
> 
> Prompt:  
> blame Luke, Toby and their #raver/#sick-hem tweets for this, but I'd love to read a Silver/Rackham - especially since they have finally acknowledge each other's existence in the season finale.
> 
> Brief side note: English is not my first language so I apologise for any and all mistakes. Also, I hardly ever write smut so I'm not sure how this turned out, I hope it's okay. I cannot believe that the first story I post here is a pwp that makes no sense with a ship that make even less sense.  
> Anyways, here it goes. Hope you all enjoy it :)

The light is dim, that far away from the fires of the camp. The moon is not helping much, pale and indifferent as it is, looking down on all their cares and troubles with a cold impassive stare.

John Silver walks slowly towards the most silent spot he can find. He needs to think. Or not to think. Sometimes, he just cannot decide which one of the two options will truly help him - because thinking might either help you solve your problems or make matters worse, but not thinking will always keep its promise of solace and relief, however things might go after that. Except, any way he might put it, he will have to deal with the situation sooner or later, one way or another.

But right now? Right now, all he wants is to get away from the endless noise of a camp full of men awaiting dawn, awaiting battle and hoping for survival - to get away from it all and think. Or not think.

The further away he walks from the fires of the camp, the darker and quieter the air becomes. It's refreshing; since recent events have taken place, the company of the men sometimes becomes asphyxiating. In other circumstances, Silver would just aknowledge that the situation has become heavier than planned and that the risks of it all are looking more and more menacing by the minute, and just walk away. In other circumstances. In another life, really.

 

Lost in thought, he does not realise that he's not alone, until he hears someone clearing their throat from somewhere to his right. John Silver turns around, searching through the darkness until his eyes meet the lean silhouette of a man, slumped against a tree.

"Well, fancy seeing you out here too, Mr Silver", the man says, his voice slightly slurred by alcohol.

Silver fully turns towards him and moves a couple of steps closer. "Should you be drinking before the battle, Captain Rackham?"

Rackham snickers and takes a swig from the bottle he's been casually dangling in his long fingers, as if to prove a point and answer Silver's question.

"I should not, most definitely should not. But here's the thing about the things a man should not do: they often taste so good that it proves incredibly hard to resist."

His voice, Silver notices, has a new shade to it, as if it was trying to become as dark and dense as the night around them.

Without consciously meaning to, Silver moves even closer. Now, he can see the outline of the other man more clearly: his body is leaning heavily against the trunk of a tree, having lost some of its balance due to the alcohol, but none of its grace; Rackham's face, on the other hand, looks surprisingly alert, his profile sharply outlined by the pale moonlight streaming down through the branches. And he's looking directly at Silver, staring even, dark eyes shining with interest and recklessness. He looks hungry, Silver thinks. Just as hungry as he himself feels.

"I think I know what you mean," he answers finally, finding that his voice too has become a dense low whisper. "Sometimes, the only way to free yourself of something is to give into it."

He is now so close that he can clearly see Rackham wetting his lips as he listens to his words. Silver leans with his shoulder against the trunk right next to Rackham, their bodies almost close enough to touch but not quite there yet, the space left between them burning holes into the still air.

"And do you want to be free, Mr Silver? Tonight, which might possibly be the last night we get to live, before this war starts, this war that we fight for ourselves and for those who cannot fight anymore - tonight, do you want to be free? How bad do you want to be free?"

Rackham leans in closer as he says all of this, his face inching closer and closer as his lips part and meet again and again to form those intoxicated and intoxicating words. And Silver finds that Rackham was right: some things really prove incredibly hard to resist.

Silver feels himself shiver as his body reacts way faster than his mind ever could.

The next thing he knows, their mouths are crashing together with the force of a gigantic storm. It is nothing short of violence: tongues and teeth, biting, sucking, aggressively claiming, battling, pushing.

Rackham presses him hard against the trunk, digging his fingers in the flesh of his hips to keep him in place as their mouths work faster and harder against each other.

Silver feels dizzy, the world around him spinning so hard and so fast that he couldn't say where the sky is, not even to save his life.

All that feels real, somehow, is Rackham's mouth pressing harder and harder, Rackham's hands tugging and pulling and wrecking his hair - Rackham's cock, purposefully pressing against his stomach, hard.

Somewhere in a secluded corner of his mind, which is now clouded over and burning with lust, still Silver knows that this is not good, this should not be happenening; that he is not in control, that he is not the one that decides how far this goes. And he knows, he just knows how far this is going and he also knows that he will not do anything at all to stop it, or to slow it, or to regain some semblance of control over himself and over the situation.

But all of this feels so remote and unimportant, compared to the very solid reality of this other body pressed against his.

Silver lets out a strangled moan as he feels Rackham's hands slipping under his shirt and start roaming his naked, shivering, feverish skin.

Rackham is unforgiving and relentless, pushing himself harder and harder against Silver, obscenely groaning and moaning into his mouth, dragging his blunt nails on his back hard enough to bruise. The sharp pangs of pain do something to Silver: his moans become higher and more frantic, as he grabs Rackham's hips and flips him against the trunk. The kisses are so bruising that they can hardly be called kisses anymore: just tongue and spit, swollen lips and teeth scraping against sensitive skin.

Without any warning, Rackham pulls his mouth away with an obscene wet sound and sinks to his knees, quickly working with his nimble hands on Silver's trousers, yanking them down enough to free Silver's throbbing cock.

Rackham takes it into his hand, slowly dragging his palm along the lentgth, circling the tip with his thumb and spreading the wetness gathering there - all while looking straight into Silver's eyes with his own burning dark eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, not even for a second, Rackham spreads his lips and takes the tip of Silver's cock into his mouth, sucking hard on it before releasing it; he pumps his hand along the length as his tongue circles the tip - and Silver wants to scream to just stop with the fucking teasing and get on with it, but he could not utter a coherent sentence to save his life. All that's pouring from his lips, instead, is a string of inarticulate whines and moans that would be quite embarassing, if he still had it in him to think of anything else but the immediate reality of what is happening: Rackham on his knees, his mouth on his cock, his eyes feverish with lust.

After a bit more of licking and teasing, Rackham finally takes Silver's cock into his mouth, stretching his lips and sinking down as far as he can take - which is _a lot_ , Silver can't help but notice.

Silver closes his eyes and leans his head back against the trunk, the sensations all too strong and intense, the pleasure starting to spark fiercely in his veins.

Rackham sucks his cock expertly, with the right amount of pressure and the right alternation in speed, all while moaning deep in his throat, the vibrations from it making Silver's spine tingle and shiver. Rackham drives him closer and closer, and then makes him come back, slowing the pace, teasing slightly until he's once again ready to be brought right on the edge. He does this a couple of times, making Silver's whines become more and more desperate.

"Please", Silver hears himself murmur at one point, and he'd never really liked to beg but right now even that turns him on even more.

Just then, abruptly, Rackham pops his cock out of his mouth and, with one last pump, lets go and stands up.

Silver snaps his eyes open and looks at him, confusion and arousal clouding his wet eyes; he can't think at all, needy and desperate as he is, all he wants is release.

Rackham licks his lips, his eyes once again burning into Silver's eyes. He quickly unfastens his pants and yanks them off, revealing pale skin and lithe hips and his own demanding erection.

In one quick and swift movement, Rackham grabs Silver by his shoulders and tugs him down until he is lying with his back on the ground. His muscles slack and uncohordinated, Silver's head hits the ground a bit too forcefully with a slight thud, which he barely notices since his focus is solely on Rackham. He places himself on top of Silver, straddling him, leaning forward until their faces are just a few inches apart. Silver parts his lips and licks them automatically; instead of Rackham's lips as he were expecting, however, he finds Rackham's fingers pushed against his mouth, demanding acces. Silver opens his mouth more as Rackham pushes two fingers inside, looking more wild than ever.

"Suck", he tells Silver, his voice low, forceful and thick with lust. And Silver does just that: he licks and sucks, slicking the other man's fingers with his spit. As Rackham puts another finger in and starts pumping them in and out of Silver's mouth, he finds himself moaning harder and harder, his cock twitching against Rackham's arse.

"Yeah, that's good... Slick them all up for me."

Silver sucks even more eagerly, the praise making his blood boil with want, spit dripping down his chin. Rackham keeps thrusting his fingers inside his mouth until they are wet enough; then, without a word, he places his wet hand on his hole and starts pushing in one finger, working it slowly and then picking up speed. He leans with his other arm on Silver's shoulder for leverage and fucks himself with his own fingers covered in Silver's spit.

As he watches him, Silver is pretty sure that, if he isn't careful, the sight alone will be enough to drive him off the edge at top speed.

Rackham adds another finger, then a third; he stretches himself quickly but thoroughly, groaning in pleasure at the feeling. It is the hottest thing Silver has ever seen, and he finds that his mouth has gone dry with how hard he is breathing.

Finally, wincing a little bit, Rackham removes his fingers and brings them down between their bodies, finding Silver's cock and stroking it a few times before aligning himself and sinking down on it. Silver opens his mouth in a silent scream as Rackham goes all the way down and then stills, his fiery eyes finding Silver's once again. With a fucking smug smirk forming on his lips, Rackham reaches down and starts stroking his own hard cock, his hips locked still. Silver looks up at him and he knows that he must look completely wrecked and out of it, but he has not an ounce of strength to care. Instead, he brings his hand up to grip Rackham's thigh, digging his fingers in the pale flesh. "Please", he begs once again, his voice just a raspy and needy whisper.

Rackham cocks an eyebrow, still stroking himself; he rotates his hips ever so slightly, enough to torture Silver further without giving him any hope of relief. "Please what, Mr Silver?"

"Fucking hell, just... fuck, just fucking _move_."

His expression going even more smug at Silver's incoherent outburst, Rackham slowly lifts his hips and then sinks back down. He keeps his movements slow and measured at first, as if he wants to feel every inch of wet skin sliding against wet skin. Gradually though, as the momentum builds up, he speeds up and the air fills with obscene slapping sounds.

Silver is panting harder and harder, a throaty moan escaping him every time Rackham slams his hips all the way down; he tightens his grip on Rackham's thigh, enough to leave marks, as he feels his orgasm building up.

Rackham is riding him hard and relentlessly, his eyes now shut, his head lolling laxly to the side, lost in his own pleasure.  

Silver watches him as he feels sparks shoot through his body, a deep fire growing hotter and stronger. They are both soaked in sweat and panting hard. As he nears his own orgasm, Rackham bites his lower lip and that's what sends Silver off the edge, pleasure darting through him, taking over his entire body and almost driving him unconscious for a moment.

Rackham keeps riding him just as hard through his orgasm, madly racing after his release. He doesn't stop when Silver comes down from his high: he just keeps his cock inside him while it still isn't softening, riding him and angling himself just right to reach his orgasm. To Silver, it feels uncomfortable but also incredibly hot and dirty and messy and reckless, and unlike anything that he has ever experienced with any partner he's ever had.

With a few more thrusts, all deep moans and breathy groans, Rackham comes all over his own stomach and Silver's upper body. He stills then, disheveled and hazy, his skin and hair wet with sweat, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Then, without uttering a word, he eases himself off of Silver and rolls over on the ground.

Silver looks up at the night sky, still struggling to come off of his high. He still feels his body tingling all over, he feels like he could be fucking glowing in the dark.

"Oh my God", he utters slow and low, his voice cracked, feeling completely stunned.

Next to him, Rackham snorts humorlessly as he starts pulling his trousers back on.

"Let's not overdo it - Captain Rackham is enough."


End file.
